Not Too Bad
by EroticHaywire
Summary: Oneshot! What happens when Draco wants to show Hermione he can definately please her?


Hermione Granger didn't know why she was arguing with Draco Malfoy. Especially arguing about _this_.

She had, quite by accident, told him that she didn't think he could satisfy her in bed. The conversation that followed wasn't exactly what she normally talked about.

"I'd bet all the money I have that I can turn you on, Granger."

"Just let it go, Malfoy!" Hermione cried, exasperated, "By the Gods, I'm sorry I said it!"

"Don't give in so easy. Now, what exactly makes you think I'm crap in bed? Haven't you heard the stories?" Draco smirked.

"Oh lord…" Hermione sighed, "Stop talking about it. You're sick."

"Quite healthy, thanks. Meet me at the Manor tonight and I'll let you see firsthand whether or not all the legends about Draco Malfoy are true."

What possessed her to go, she had no idea.

And now, insane as it was, and cursing herself for her weakness, she was standing outside the door of Draco's study while a house-elf said, "Miss Hermione Granger to see you, master."

He looked up and smiled at her, and she cursed inwardly when she felt herself smile back. He had been sitting on a chair, but stood up when she entered in respect to her. Hermione tried to think of something to say, because the way he was eyeing her was making her more than slightly nervous.

She gulped, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I, erm…" she started, and then stopped again, looking at him for help. He did nothing but continue to stare at her. "I don't know why I'm here." she said finally.

He moved towards her, and she inadvertently moved back. This continued until she felt her back press against a wall.

"Nervous, Granger?" he smirked when he reached her, raising his hand to her cheek. He moved his lips towards hers, his other hand grazing her thigh, but stopped when his face was barely an inch before hers.

"You could stop this now, you know," Draco said, "Just say you don't want it to happen."

But she knew she wanted to kiss him, because her heart was pounding wildly and she could smell everything about him, his breath, his body, until she just wanted to grab him. But she held herself.

"I – I don't…" she said, but could feel his lips, now only centimeters away from hers, and she decided, for once in her life, she'd listen to her heart and her body. She wrapped her hands in his baby-soft hair and pulled his face towards hers.

She kissed him. Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy.

He pressed her flat against the wall, and a groan erupted in her throat as she opened her mouth to give him access. She was aware of so many things at once; her tongue against his, her hands sliding up his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, and his own hand, squeezing her ass.

And the next thing she knew, they were ripping each other's clothes off. Her hands fumbled with his shirt buttons, his fingers deftly undid the clasp of her bra, and they were moving out the study and into the bedroom, kissing the whole time.

It was happening so fast, Hermione barely had time to register anything, and the next thing she knew, she was lying bare-chested on a bed. She stared at him, hovering over her, and he smirked at her.

"This is all about you now, since I'm the one who has something to prove."

He kissed her again, but pulled back as soon as she started to respond. She tried to move up with him, following his mouth, but he held her back by putting her hands above her head and keeping them there with his own.

He moved to her neck, sucking the skin there, and she could do nothing but feel the sensation. She fought for control of her hands; she wanted to do something, _anything_, but his grip on her was strong and never faltered.

He moved to her exposed chest, and began to lick around her breast. She pressed down an urge to groan as he got closer and closer to the nipple. She thought she would go insane, and again fought for control of her hands; he complied when he took the nipple in her mouth, taking the other breast in his hand and massaging it, while her hands flew to his hair, gripping it.

She could feel the space between her legs heating up, but still fought off all the groans, not wanting to please him yet.

Draco smiled, knowing she was already aroused, but he still held back, teasing her, tempting her.

He slid her legs open, one by one, and could smell the odor of her sex. He kissed her thighs, heading up the whole time, going ever so close to her femininity, but sliding to her other thigh the minute she thought she had him.

Hermione's reaction was enough to satisfy him. Her breathing had become heavy, but again, she stifled a moan that was longing to come out.

Again, he played the same act, heading towards her, but this time he didn't pull away. The seconds making her insane, Hermione wanted to beg him to touch her, but she was too proud to beg; she wanted to grab his head and shove his tongue inside her, but something held her back.

When she had finally resolved he wouldn't touch her, simply tease her by letting his head hover between her legs, he inserted his tongue inside her. The surprise, her frustration, and her arousal combined made her scream and dig her nails into a pillow behind her head.

And Draco knew he had succeeded.

She could feel him moving, lapping up her juices, and she could feel her body preparing for an orgasm. Hermione fought for control over herself; she was twisting and writhing slightly without wanting to. Knowing she was near her release, Draco began to lick her faster, pushing his tongue deeper inside her each time.

She cried out in ecstasy when she finally came, and Draco cleaned out her remaining juices before removing his tongue and heading upwards to give her a kiss. When they broke apart, he kissed her forehead and her cheeks before preparing himself to penetrate her.

Hermione closed her eyes when he inserted his cock inside her and began to move in and out of her with quick, hard thrusts. Tightening her legs around him, she flipped them over, so that she was on top of him.

He rested his hands on her ass as she began to ride him, going up and down slowly at first, until she found that one spot. She gasped audibly, and then rode him hard, grinding down on that spot each time. She began to moan louder and louder, not caring anymore, and she could hear him moaning along with her.

She leaned back, gaining more access, and her vision blinded while her insides tightened, and she screamed when she orgasmed once more. His release followed hers soon after.

She lay on top of him, both of them gasping for air. He brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well," he said at last, "That wasn't too bad."

"No." she smiled, "No, that wasn't too bad at all."


End file.
